Think About It
by Bloodied Blade
Summary: What if Sakura came back from the shippuuden times and tried to stop Sasuke from leaving?What if she could time travel? AU ItaSaku. First full fic!
1. Chapter 1

Think about it…

Hiding in the shadows,

If that's what you want,

Then go.

You have family, friends,

A life here.

Give that up,

And you're worthless

You are killing us,

Just as your brother killed

His clan.

Think about that before

You go.

Maybe you'll stay.

Maybe you won't.

-------------------

This is just a poem about Sasuke leaving. It is meant to be said by Sakura to Sasuke as he leaves Konoha. I might make it into a full blown fic, but I'mnot sure yet. Anyways, please review, flames accepted because the will help keep the evil mutant marshmallows away.

Tempy


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be at home making something better happen to the characters, but alas I do not, so it won't happen.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a dark night, that night. Most of Konoha was asleep, all except for three certain shinobi. Sakura said good bye to Naruto and started to walk away. After a minute, she realized something and turned around. She began to run.

Sakura ran as if her life depended on it. And in a way, it did. As she ran, getting closer to the main road of her village, she noticed a familiar chakra becoming stronger with every step she took.

"Sakura…" He said. He looked slightly surprised to see her standing there like an angel in the darkness. The moon turned her hair a light pastel shade of pink and her green eyes reflected everything she was feeling at that moment. Confusion, hurt, sadness and another that he could not understand.

"Sasuke. I know you want to leave," She said, looking up to see his reaction.

"How did you know that? I haven't told anyone, and I didn't plan to." Sasuke seemed to be surprised, but you could never tell with his eyes.

"I've known longer than you have when you were going to leave and who you were going with. Orochimaru, isn't it?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke was silent. It was as if he didn't want o come to terms with the truth, "How…"

"I'm not from here, Sasuke. You didn't even notice that I was acting differently these past few weeks, did you? Didn't notice that I was watching you more closely than normal, and that I had stopped bothering you so much, that I had stopped adding the kun suffix to your name." She shook her head. _'Couldn't he have noticed that? But then again, he was pretty exhausted and preoccupied.'_

**'That's not an excuse, Sakura. He should have noticed and because he didn't, there is no hope.'**

_'That's not true. We'll just have to go further back, is all.'_

**'If you say so.'**

"I do have one thing to say before you go, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke was getting annoyed that Sakura was holding him up. He wanted to get going soon so that he could start training as soon as possible.

"Hiding in the shadows, if that's what you want, then go. You have family, friends, a life here. Give that up and you're worthless. You are killing us, just as you brother killed his clan. Think about that before you go." She turned away, "Maybe you'll stay. Maybe you won't"

"Sakura," Sasuke called out, "That's not true."

" What isn't Sasuke? The fact that just by walking out of this village, you're becoming nothing more than a missing nin? Or the fact that you know you'll never be able to kill your brother by breaking all bonds here? Or that by leaving Naruto will just sit back and let you betray us all, while you just throw your life away? Because all of those things are true Sasuke, and just by saying that they aren't true, you're making them truer than they could ever be." She turned away again, this time walking back towards her home, that in a few days would be empty.

"Sakura, I'll come back for you, if that's what you want. But not until Naruto gives up and lets us be." Sasuke said, running up to her.

Sakura gave him a death glare. "Do you think that's what I want?"

"You know it is, Sakura. Why else would you be trying to stop me from leaving."

"Sasuke, you are sadly mistaken." She whipped out a kunai faster than he could see, and put it to his neck, "I'm not here for you. As I said before, I am not from here. Why am I trying to stop you? Because two and a half years form now, my time, Naruto dies by the hands of the Akatsuki, trying to save you by killing your brother before he could get to you. Pain hurt him terribly with the Rinnegan, and they killed him afterwards when the took the Kyuubi. I hate you for that, Uchiha. And I will never forgive you."

"Sakura, what are you talking about? Are you saying that you're from the future and you're trying to stop me from going to Orochimaru so that you can save _Naruto_?"

Sakura had taken the kunai back from his neck, "Are you a freaking idiot? Were you even listening to me? No, you know what, I don't have time for this, I've got until midnight and I realize that tonight was not the night to come back here to stop you. Heed my warning, Sasuke. If you hurt Naruto ever again like I know you will, I will personally come back here to this night in time, and torture you like you've never known before."

Sakura had been looking down, but looked up with eyes Sasuke had only seen once. The night his clan was murdered. Sakura had the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke eyes widened in sheer terror. "Sakura, why do you have-"

He was cut off, "Thank your brother for giving me the greatest gift I have ever received, it will be explained later. But before I go, I have one thing to say to you. See you in the past, Uchiha Sasuke."

After that, all Sasuke saw was black. Then the memories of his clan being murdered came back, and he was forced to watch as every family member was murdered mercilessly. But what terrified Sasuke more than the fact that Sakura had the sharingan, was knowing that because she was making him see this now meant that she had been there on that night and had watched as Itachi killed every Uchiha except himself, _and she had done nothing to stop it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So what do you guys think? I'm thinking ItaSaku, but it could probably go either way. I decided to make it into a full fic because it kept eating at me, and once I started writing it, I couldn't stop it. So, please review, Flames accepted, they keep the mutant marshmallows away! -Tempy**

**P.S. The more you review, the faster I update!**


End file.
